1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to systems and methods of conditioning a battery, and more specifically to systems and methods of discharging a battery and dissipating heat generated from the discharge current.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The performance of batteries of various types, for example, nickel-cadmium (NiCd), nickel metal hydride (NiHM), and lithium ion (Li-ion) may be maintained over a significant period of time by periodic conditioning. The effect of conditioning on the performance of a battery is dependent on the discharge/usage profile for the battery. In some instances the performance of a battery may be maintained or improved by periodically depleting the battery by discharging into a resistive or active load until a cutoff voltage is reached. After the battery has been depleted, it is then recharged. The energy withdrawn from the battery during the discharge cycle often generates heat.